


Pocky and Pick Up Lines: Valentine’s day Special

by F_R_I_D_A_Y



Category: RDN, Rubber Duck Nation
Genre: Bruhmance, Fluff, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, bromance (but with girls?), coffee shop au (but make it asian), heh, hope u enjoy these snacks :)), i’m funny, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_R_I_D_A_Y/pseuds/F_R_I_D_A_Y
Summary: Happy Valentine’s day!!Hope u enjoy these snacks bro,, thought they’d be more up ur alley than chocolates :))They’ll act as great fuel for us to lead the rebellion, RDN forever!!!Your second bruh in command,Zara :))
Relationships: Hannah Balane/ Sanity, Hannah Balane/ The BEST Life, Hannah Balane/ World Domination
Kudos: 1





	Pocky and Pick Up Lines: Valentine’s day Special

i don’t know what to put here so imma do this blerghhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
